svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Best For Ratings (2014)
Best For Ratings was held on August 9, 2014. The show was highlighted by Sheamus defending the World Heavyweight Championship against The Rock, Walter P. Wiley and Winslow J. Wiley teaming up to face DEFAULT in a Handicap match, and J-Pac, Dynamite Derek, and Ben Unhinged taking on Upper Management members Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior in a six-man tag team match. __TOC__ Background At In My Ass, Sheamus became SvR06's undisputed champion when he unified the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships in an intense Triple Threat match. Being one of the biggest title victories in history, it would only be fitting that the first defense be equally as large. With that in mind, Triple H sought out a challenger who proved to be more than deserving of the opportunity: The Rock. The self-proclaimed People's Champion ended the longstanding winning streak held by Ricardo Diaz at his very own event, Diaz's Fuck Fest, earlier this year in a match that saw a rare restarting. With Triple H calling the shots at Best For Ratings, he's hoping to prove to his critics that he's not biased when it comes to Sheamus being the champion, even if they used to be workout buddies. As his second reign as champion begins, Sheamus will no doubt be faced with his greatest challenge yet when he goes one-on-one with the Great One with the gold on the line. DEFAULT did the unthinkable at In My Ass when he reluctantly awarded his father victory over his uncle. Truly between a rock and a hard place, the youngest of the Wiley clan seems to be at the end of his rope with this family feud. Though it seemed that DEFAULT had possibly washed his claws of the whole thing, Triple H refused to allow such a thing to happen. The commissioner's stepfather said that the audience is tuning in to watch this brood battle it out more than anything else on their programming. With that in mind, Triple H decided to put a new spin on things at Best For Ratings. Brothers Walter P. Wiley and Winslow J. Wiley will team up to face DEFAULT in a Handicap match. Triple H justified this decision by claiming that watching DEFAULT overcome the odds against his family and looking towards the future will be a story that will truly rake in the ratings. Question is, can DEFAULT manage to do such a thing when the odds are so clearly stacked against him? At In My Ass, J-Pac and Prankster Ben came up short in their Triple Threat title match against Sheamus. Ben, showing a new attitude as of late, joined forces with the Infinity Kid in protest of Triple H's apparent favorable bias towards the new SvR06 World Heavyweight Champion. To prove these two combatants wrong, Triple H decided that he'd give them both an opportunity at Best For Ratings. They would take on Upper Management's Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the heroic Dynamite Derek came to the rescue of Ben and J-Pac by aligning himself with their cause. Triple H figured that if Derek wanted to fight for these rebellious crusaders, he could do so physically at the upcoming show in a six-man tag team match. Will Triple H's so-called opportunity prove fruitful or will it serve as a training exercise for the new executives? Vigo the Carpathian and The Undertaker have had some of the most intense battles SvR06 has ever seen. A few months ago, at Diaz's Fuck Fest X, The Deadman returned in the form of Jimmy Hart to settle the score with the cruel Carpathian. However, the deceitful nature of this encounter has left Vigo dissatisfied. The former Vigotaker wants one more match to finally decide, once and for all, who the superior being is. As Triple H would say, that's best for ratings. And naturally, the two will square off one last time to finally lay their epic conflict to rest. Question is, which one of them will be laid to rest when the smoke has cleared? Brock Lesnar, at one point in time, was arguably considered the most dominant athlete in the entire SvR06 Galaxy. But with the changing landscape comes a change in competition. The Problem Eliminator learned this first hand when he was defeated by the returning Undertaker at In My Ass. Lesnar was sent into a perpetual rage, unable to be controlled. That was until a colossal fist collided into his rectangular jaw. The Big Show, looking to earn back his spot as an unstoppable force, stepped up to push Lesnar even farther down the food chain. When we last saw him, the Big Nasty Bastard came up short in the Money in the Bank Battle Royal that sent Sheamus on a direct path to becoming the undisputed champion. With this victory over a former title holder, Show is hoping to finally earn an opportunity to claim his first world championship. With only one top prize in SvR06, the competition is getting hungrier and more determined to claim that highest spot. And evidently, nobody is hungrier than Big Show. When DEFAULT attempted to recapture the World Heavyweight Championship from Chris Jericho in January of last year, Y2J looked to Mark Jindrak to weigh the odds in his favor. Since, the two have become an effective team and even managed to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship. Since Jericho's match with Bret Hart, the duo of Y2Jindrak has been having their share of issues. Despite their Canadian apology, things finally truly went sour after Jericho blamed Jindrak for losing them their titles. After a year and a half of being bossed around and referred to by the wrong name by his tag partner, Jindrak had finally had enough. Jericho didn't let it end with him on his tuchus, however. He proceeded to go on message boards to bury Jindrak, calling him a Natural Born Filler. At Best For Ratings, Mark Jindrak will have a chance to prove that he's more than that when he squares off against Chris Jericho in what is sure to be a very personal battle. At In My Ass, Reefer Madness defeated Y2Jindrak to become the sole tag team champions of SvR06. While doing so is a great honor for them, it paints a huge target on the back of the dysfunctional team. Now every tag team will be gunning for them, and teams may be forming to step up to the challenge of the successful tandem. Carlito and The Kingpin, despite having a successful year, both found themselves on the losing end at this year's edition of The Fest. Both came to the conclusion that success has to be taken and that there's strength in numbers. With that, the two formed the team of Royal Pains and immediately set their sights on the tag team champions. At Best For Ratings, Triple H has decided to give this hungry new team an opportunity of a lifetime in their very first match as a pair. Will Reefer Madness continue to blaze through the competition or will Royal Pains be feasting like kings when the evening is done? Leslie Nielsen ratings polls indicated that there isn't a more popular match among the audience than the Tables match. With that knowledge, Triple H decided that Goldust would be making his first Intercontinental title defense in such a contest. Wing and Razor Ramon were deemed qualified to enter the bout, with the fourth and final participant being determined through a series of auditions. Designated to judge these sessions was budding critic of all things entertaining, Nateflix. All who stepped up for the sessions were verbally torn to shreds by this relentless reviewer, the words stinging enough to even cause Super Sheik to shed tears. Seeing the passion he put into ridiculing and questioning the success of others, Triple H decided that Nateflix was truly the most worthy to enter this championship match. Nateflix obliged, seeing as his competition each had a sense of familiarity to blockbuster opponents of his past. Can Goldust manage to keep his golden trophy firmly in his grasp or will splintering defeat spell the end for his inaugural reign? Reverend Drew, with moral assistance from his acolytes Chance and Bradshaw, snapped the ankle of Josh the Cat as an example to those who oppose the values of his church. At the same event, Wrestler: Unstoppable picked up a victory over Count Out in a Blindfold match while introducing the world to his new female companion, Joy Giovanni. It wasn't long before the reverend set his sights on the secret agent man. Not for his promiscuous lifestyle of excess, but due to his disgusting red hair. This, apparently, is considered an abomination in the eyes of the church and they are determined to rid the roster of it. Will the church claim another victim in their crusade against the immoral or will the man with the license to thrill come out on top once again? Results If there's one thing Triple H claims to know about, it's what's best for ratings. Whether or not his methods are correct is up for debate. But one thing that isn't is whether or not his brainchild of a show created a buzz that still has the SvR06 Galaxy talking. To kick the evening off, former tag team partners Chris Jericho and Mark Jindrak squared off in a back-and-forth battle. This intense showdown saw a flurry of offense from Jindrak's end consistently throughout the match. However, it was Y2J's Walls of Jericho that left Jindrak with no choice but to submit. In a battle of behemoths, Big Show looked to tame the savage beast that is Brock Lesnar. What he didn't know, however, was that Lesnar had formed a dangerous alliance with the equally dominant Vigo the Carpathian. Big Show was no match for this destructive duo, as they dismantled him in the ring. This victory sent a clear message not only to Vigo's rival The Undertaker, but to anyone else who happened to find themselves in the warpath of these brutal beasts. After successfully becoming the undisputed SvR06 Tag Team Champions, Reefer Madness looked to defend their gold against the newly-formed team of Royal Pains. While Rob Van Dam and Macho Man have yet to truly appear to be on the same page, their individual offense continues to get the job done. Question is, how long can they stay on top as unified champions without team unity? In a match that could truly be called a war to settle a score, The Undertaker and Vigo the Carpathian locked up for the third time. As expected, Brock Lesnar joined the villainous Vigo at ringside for the bout. Seeing that he was outnumbered, The Undertaker made mustard out of the Moldavian, driving him onto the outside of the ring with a thunderous Last Ride. The Deadman took the countout victory and intelligently retreated before the Problem Eliminator could have his chance to prey on what was left of him. Anti-Triple H crusaders J-Pac, Dynamite Derek, and Ben Unhinged teamed up to face Upper Management members Kane Paul, Tajiri, and Warrior in six-man tag team action that saw the action taken throughout the entire arena. The rebellious tandem seemed in control of the match-up throughout a majority of this war. However, the sheer force of Upper Management, along with moral support from commentator William Regal, was too much for these constrained combatants. Reverend Drew, along with his acolyte Bradshaw, looked to cleanse everyone of the abomination known as Wrestler: Unstoppable. The suave secret agent arrived to the ring with a new female companion, Michelle McCool. Although the joke was on the reverend that Unstoppable did, in fact, have a girl, the alluring McCool caused a distraction that led to her man's quick defeat. Despite their resentment for one another, the Wiley brothers teamed up at Triple H's demand to take on DEFAULT in a Handicap match. The two put the boots to the youngest of the Wiley clan throughout the battle, culminating in Winslow nonchalantly covering his nephew for the victory. Triple H, in thorough disgust of DEFAULT's performance on his show, told the clawed competitor that he was officially unemployed. Commissioner Barkley refused to allow this decision to stand, telling his stepfather that he didn't have the authority to dismiss talent. Triple H, in an intimidating fashion, inquired if Barkley would really like to see his mother lose her meal ticket. Charles receded and allowed Triple H's decision to stand, agreeing that he truly knew what was best for ratings. Goldust defended his Intercontinental Championship in a Tables match featuring Wing, Razor Ramon, and the movie critic known as Nateflix. As three of the competitors batted for the belt, Nateflix ascended a table and began sharing his clearly biased opinions on his opponents. It wasn't long before Razor Ramon took advantage of the preoccupied critic and drove him through a wooden table to become the new Intercontinental Champion. In the massive main event of the evening, The Rock challenged Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Championship. It didn't take long for the Brahma Bull to pick up a head of steam and land a People's Elbow into the pale pectoral of the Celtic Warrior. However, before he could cover the Irishman, Ricardo Diaz pounced the People's Champion with a barrage of blows. The Rock recovered long enough to drive Sheamus through an announce table with a Rock Bottom, but his Fest opponent sprung once more with an attack on the Great One's knee. Sheamus took advantage of his opponent's battle scars and finished him off with an Irish Curse Backbreaker. As Sheamus retained his championship, the attention was shifted on the bad blood that remains between the two men that faced off at Diaz's Fuck Fest X. Ricardo Diaz clearly still wants a piece of The Rock, and you can bet that The Rock wants the whole pie.